


Can't Think Straight

by aerClassic



Series: stop picking on me [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, absolute utter filth, seongsang and woosan still implied, timeline is officially out the window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerClassic/pseuds/aerClassic
Summary: They're making it work.





	Can't Think Straight

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely no one:  
> me: *heavy breathing*  
> me: y u n j o o n g

 

 

San pokes his head over the side of his bunk to yell down at him, “Seonghwa-hyung texted me to tell you to go wake up Hongjoong-hyung, he’s got a meeting in like an hour.”

“Why can’t Seonghwa-hyung do it?” Yunho asks, concentrated on the fierce battle between a video game cowboy and a squad of bandits having a shootout in a dusty town. “Hongjoong is _his_ roommate.” Shit, hell, a bandit had made it around to his left flank and now there’s a smattering of red on the screen.

San rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but he’s your boyfriend. You’ve got hyung duties to tend to now, chop chop,” and claps his hands like he’s ordering around a servant because San is also kind of a dick. Yunho bites his lips together to stop from grinning like a lunatic at the b-word, the character view becoming more and more crimson in his distraction. “And check your phone for once! I’m not playing middle man for you!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Yunho holds his hands up placatingly, on screen character now a heap of useless limbs under a glaring ‘You’ve died.’. “Back in a few.”

Yunho ignores the sarcastic “yeah, right” San muffles out from under his comforter and makes his way down the hallway to where his hyung is taking a nap. Seonghwa has apparently vacated the room in favor of annoying Yeosang in the common area—he can hear the two of them bickering. He doesn’t bother knocking on the closed door, just lets himself in and locks it behind him as quietly as he can. Hongjoong is a still dressed lump curled like a cat under a thin blanket with his phone hanging precariously close to the edge.

Yunho crouches down to save him from a potentially cracked screen and leans an elbow on the bed to gaze adoringly at the drool making a trail down Hongjoong’s dumb face.

When they started this thing—relationship, _whatever —_Hongjoong had been very firm about not letting it affect the group dynamics. That meant no room changes, keeping PDA to a minimum in the dorm especially if someone was home, and to still act the same during filming. That also meant they were forced to keep the skinship directed at other members when staff were around.

“I can still roll around with Mingi and you won’t get all jealous, right?” Yunho had asked after they’d successfully removed both their shirts from their backs and their tongues out of each others mouths. Hongjoong had given him a very heated look that was nearly all pupil and replied, “Help me with this button”, which wasn’t really an _answer_ but on the upside Yunho did get to sport an impressively tender hickey below his belly button for a few days.

So. They more or less ignore all of the PDA rules in favor of just promising to be extra quiet.

That first week after... _after_ , San had actually banned Yunho from their room because he was quote, “unnaturally smiley even for you. I can’t sleep knowing your face is doing that in the dark”, so he’d been forced to whine at Mingi and Jongho’s doorway until they let him in.

Jongho, doing arm curls in a corner, had scoffed at him and asked, “Why aren’t you in Hongjoong-hyung’s room if San-hyung kicked you out?”

“Because,” Yunho fake sobbed into Mingi’s newest sweater as his best friend made faux-sympathetic noises into his hair, “Hyung says we aren’t allowed to cohabitate if people are around to hear.” Jongho and Mingi both cringed. Yunho just ignored them. _They_ were sad and alone and had made him go through a ridiculous _scavenger hunt_ and were also not getting their cock sucked on the reg. Yunho felt justified at this juncture in feeling just the littlest bit smug.

The feeling was ruined when he returned to his own room days later to find Wooyoung’s underwear hidden under his pillow like a present. San had just laughed, again because he is a _dick_ , and welcomed him home with an offer of half-eaten beef jerky. Yunho took it because meat is meat, but he did give San the nastiest stink eye he could muster.

Back in the present, Hongjoong is still breathing evenly and Yunho hasn’t looked away from the curve of his eyelashes in at least five minutes. God, he grimaces, love makes you _disgusting_. Yunho runs a finger from Hongjoong’s hairline down to the whisper of a dimple in his cheek, wipes away the drool on his bottom lip. He can’t resist dropping a kiss to Hongjoong’s exposed forehead—a quick peck.

Yunho basks in the tenderness of the moment before he finally gives in to his original task and starts poking Hongjoong in the side.

“Hyung-ah, it’s time to get up,” Yunho pokes hard at a tender spot and Hongjoong snorts himself awake, groans as he sits up with spit a long line connecting to the pillow. It is hideously unattractive but Yunho is apparently Into That.

“Whuzza, I wasn’t asleep, I was just,” Hongjoong yawns into his fist, words a slow slur, “I was just thinking.”

“Uh huh,” Yunho stays crouched on the floor. “Do you usually drool when you’re ‘thinking’?”

His heart beats double time as Hongjoong blearily squints down at him, smiles.

“Maybe when I think about _you_.”

Heat rolls down his spine in a sudden rush, Yunho can only whine and hide his face in the blanket while Hongjoong laughs at his embarrassment. Even though they’ve been together for months already, Hongjoong flirting back at him still gives Yunho that shivery feeling of butterflies in his stomach he had really only ever felt right before a live performance or a fansign.

Yunho moves with the mattress as it dips when Hongjoong flops back down, feels his hyung’s nails run through his hair. “I’m kidding, come back here you weirdo.”

“ _You’re_ the weirdo,” Yunho retorts but obliges in lifting his head, Hongjoong’s face impossibly close to his own and, thankfully, without all the drool. “Hi.”

Hongjoong grins at him, eyes still puffy from sleep. “Hi. Hyung get you to come wake me up?”

“Mmm,” Yunho agrees. “You’ve got a meeting in less than an hour or something.”

Hongjoong shifts close enough to rub their noses together before rolling away to the farthest side of the bed and pats the vacant area. “We’ve got time.”

“You’re just going to go back to sleep.”

“Nah.” Hongjoong poses like Jack Dawson is sitting across from him with a big, blank easel. “I can think of better things to do than _sleep_.”

“Omo, _sir_ ,” Yunho pretends to be coy, hands clutched to his chest, even as he stands up to get a knee on the bed. “There are people just down the hall.”

His hyung rolls his eyes and tugs hard on one of Yunho’s belt loops. “I didn’t mean _that_. Just come kiss your boyfriend before he has to go do work for hours and hours and hours all by his lonesome.”

“Oh well, when you put it like that how can I refuse?”

Yunho tamps down the manic grin that threatens to overtake his face as he makes to lie down next to Hongjoong who crows, “you can’t!” and tugs him further down to land a wet smack to his mouth. It lasts only a second before Hongjoong pulls back just enough to grin at Yunho’s gobsmacked expression.

Hongjoong starts snickering like an asshole, says, “You look so dumb right now” followed by, “You should totally take off your shirt.”

Yunho leans close to bite at the smiling curve of Hongjoong’s mouth, soothes the sting with his tongue, replies, “Not enough time, you’ve got a schedule to keep” and swallows the tiny “ah” Hongjoong whines out. Before this, Yunho’s experience with other people was mostly limited to a sad closed-mouth attempt at a kiss with a girl in elementary school and a short lived tryst with a boy from the dance academy. Neither could have prepared Yunho for Hongjoong.

Hongjoong tastes a little like cinnamon candy and lot like himself, warm and wet and perfect. His lips are a little chapped—a symptom of being a mouth breather—but no less sweet where they press hard against Yunho’s own. Yunho bites down, tugs Hongjoong’s bottom lip just the slightest bit, indulges in tangling their tongues together briefly before backing off to turn the kiss into something a little more gentle and searching. They’re pressed together so tight Yunho imagines he can feel his hyung’s heartbeat pulsing fast against his own.

Hongjoong’s fingers flit between running themselves in Yunho’s hair and gripping at his shoulders, groans into the seam of their mouths when their hips grind together, clothed erections making contact through layers of denim. Yunho runs a hand up the sharp jut of Hongjoong’s hip, manages to sneak a hand under the button up he’s wearing to tickle the tips of his fingers into his hyung’s ribs.

Hongjoong breaks away from the kiss to laugh, too loud, and tries to squirm away from Yunho’s hands. “Yunho-yah,” he gasps between giggles, “why?”

“You’ve got a meeting,” Yunho’s heart clenches tight at the happy flush on Hongjoong’s cheeks and laments on just how far gone he is for this man. “And you made me pinky swear we wouldn’t do anything when anyone else is home. Those are the rules.”

Hongjoong pouts, mouth a swollen cherry red and hair a wreck. “Yeah, well. It’s a stupid rule.”

“You’re the one who made it, are you calling yourself stupid?” Yunho laughs. He tries to get Hongjoong’s bangs into some semblance of order but it’s not really working.

Hongjoong further ruins the attempt by burying his face into Yunho’s chest. “Yes. Now I’m going to be too focused on my dick to concentrate on the meeting.” Yunho clutches him close to bury his laughter into the crown of Hongjoong’s head. “Stop laughing! I can feel how hard you are too, you know.”

“I can just go jack off in the bathroom after you leave.”

Hongjoong makes a sound like a dying cat. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Yunho coos, rolls over so Hongjoong is lying on top of him. “You lo~ove me.”

He mostly says it as a joke, they haven’t been together long enough to really start throwing the hard L-word around. Hell, he can barely call Hongjoong his boyfriend without flushing down to his toes and stuttering like a fool. Hongjoong lifts his head up, mouth open to say something but whatever it is gets interrupted by someone jiggling the handle of the locked door and scratching nails down the hard wood.

“You better not be fucking in there!” Seonghwa yells.

Hongjoong drops his face back down with a defeated groan. Yunho answers, “We’re not fucking, hyung!”

“Okay, good.” There’s a pause. “Hongjoong has ten minutes before the car gets here so finish whatever it is you two _are_ doing and _do not_ share any details.”

“He’s just pissy because Yeosang refuses to wear the couple shirt he bought last week,” Hongjoong whispers into his neck. It kind of tickles, Yunho has to bite hard at the inside of his cheek to keep from giggling.

“Yeosang has good taste in fashion, I don’t blame him.”

Hongjoong lets out a bark of shocked laughter and finally sits up to straddle his hips. Yunho almost swallows his tongue at the pressure against his still aching cock and grips at Hongjoong’s thighs to keep him from moving. His hyung smirks at him. “Problem?”

“Shut _up_. Get off me before you miss your ride.” Hongjoong’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and before he can make the obvious joke, Yunho slaps his ass to get him to move. It was meant to be funny but Hongjoong’s eyes go dark, face instantly flushing, and his hands tighten hard on Yunho’s shirt.

Yunho gulps, “Hyung—“

Seonghwa smacks insistently at the door, “Five minutes!”

“Oh my god, I’m coming!” They both ignore the immature “Ew” Seonghwa lets out. “We’ll continue this later.” Hongjoong leans down for one last peck on his way out of the room, Seonghwa giving the both of them his patented ‘you disgust me’ look in the now open doorway.

As soon as the front door chime announces Hongjoong’s exit, Yunho makes a hasty beeline to the bathroom.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It’s late when Hongjoong finally returns home.

Yunho doesn’t usually stay up to see him come in but something about their exchange earlier has him so keyed up he can’t seem to relax enough to sleep. He’d even gotten Wooyoung and Yeosang to go waste time in the dance hall for a few hours to try and get rid of some of the frenetic energy. Mingi made an appearance in hour three and they dicked aorund to Drake for a while before, eventually, everyone had bowed out in favor of a shower.

He watches as Hongjoong leans heavily against the wall of the entryway to take his shoes off and seems to stay there a moment. Yunho can see the exhausted lines under his eyes from his perch on the couch. He has to bite back the concern welling up hot in his gut since Yunho knows firsthand the sacrifices you have to make in order to be in the idol industry—lack of sleep barely registers on the list of grievances.

Instead he just whispers, “Hey, hyung,” into the dark of the living room and swallows around the embarrassing lump in his throat as Hongjoong’s face fucking _lights up_ when they make eye contact. Someday he’ll figure out how to be unaffected by that smile.

Not today though, obviously.

“Yunho, you didn’t have to wait up for me.” Hongjoong drops his heavy looking work satchel on a cushion before slumping next to him on the couch. Yunho snakes an arm around his waist to pull him tighter against his side.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Hongjoong hums and leans his head against Yunho’s shoulder. “Make anything cool today?”

Hongjoong is quiet for a long time, Yunho actually thinks he’d fallen asleep when he says, “Actually, Eden-sunbaenim gave me an assignment to try composing a couple of ballads. Our CEO is going to look at what I’ve got next week.”

“Yeah?” Hongjoong bobs his head. “That’s awesome, hyung! You should let me listen to them sometime.”

His hyung huffs tired laughter into his neck. “No way, they’re really gross and sappy right now.” Hongjoong reaches for Yunho’s other hand twists their fingers together, rubs his thumb against the nearest knuckle. “You’ll just make fun of me.”

“Me?” Yunho feigns shock, “I would _never_.”

“You know, you said the same thing to me once when I said you’d go ask Seonghwa-hyung about my thing for you.” Hongjoong crinkles his nose at him. “And what did you do the very next day?”

Yunho uses the hand curled around Hongjoong’s waist to poke into his side. “We don’t talk about that, those were dark times.”

“Oh yeah,” Hongjoong starts cackling, “And then you thought it was _Mingi_.”

“ _You_ thought I was dating Mingi!”

“True, but in my defense, you two are extremely touchy,” Hongjoong shifts so he can throw his legs over Yunho’s lap. “I walked in to you reaching for his nipple that one time.”

“I keep telling you it was for a titty twister,” Yunho pouts. Hongjoong just coos and pinches the jut of his lip where it peeks out, Yunho slaps his hand away. “I figured it out anyway and now look at us. You’re welcome.” He leans their foreheads together, “Were you ever going to say anything to me if I hadn’t?”

“Honestly?” Yunho nods. “No, I wasn’t.”

“Why?”

Hongjoong closes his eyes like he’s trying to darken a particularly unpleasant memory. “I didn’t want to risk making things awkward. We’ve barely made it to debut, I couldn’t handle it if my feelings somehow ruined the group dynamic.” His lips quirk up, “Plus, I thought you were dating Mingi.”

Yunho—heart aching—places a kiss to each of Hongjoong’s closed eyelids, his nose, the curve of an eyebrow, lifts his chin up so he can press gentle kisses to his smiling mouth that Hongjoong returns with enthusiasm. “Hey, hyung?” Hongjoong makes a questioning noise in his throat as he kisses his way to Yunho’s neck. “I really, really like you.” It comes out throatier and more choked up than Yunho intended—like he’s giving away too much too soon.

Hongjoong stops in his ministrations to look at him, suddenly serious, “Yunho, you know I—” he’s cut off by a sudden jaw cracking yawn.

“I know,” Yunho grins. “You need to shower before you go to bed. Come on, I’ll hold you up so you don’t fall asleep and crack your head open.”

Hongjoong gives him a deadpan look. “You just want to see me naked.”

“Sir! I am just a concerned citizen who’s worried this group is going to be left without a leader,” He ignores the disbelieving “uh-huh” and scratches a hand down Hongjoong’s back just to feel him shiver in his lap. “And maybe also to see you naked.”

“There we go,” Hongjoong rolls his eyes but gets up to grab Yunho’s hands and tug him in the direction of the bathroom. “Alright, come on. No funny business unless you promise to be quiet.” Yunho follows, nodding eagerly and miming zipped lips. He can be quiet.

He can be _so_ quiet.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yunho can’t be quiet.

To be fair, he would defy anyone to not make noise when Hongjoong is sucking their dick like it’s his goddamn _job_.

It had started innocently enough. Hongjoong was a giggly mess by the time they’d managed to get their clothes off and under the spray of hot water, Yunho scrubbing shampoo into his hyung’s hair and spiking the mullet into fun shapes. It went to shit shortly thereafter when Hongjoong turned to rinse the suds away and Yunho took the opportunity to run his fingers over the pebbled nubs of his nipples, the slim taper of his waist, stroked a palm over Hongjoong’s cock where he was already hard.

Hongjoong had gasped out, “Yunho, jagiyah,” wanton and needy, so Yunho did what any hot blooded male would do and turned Hongjoong back around so he could get a better angle. It also meant he could not-so-subtly fuck into the wet space between Hongjoong’s thighs. Hongjoong moaned quietly into a hand cupped over his mouth, the other spasming where he gripped at Yunho’s hip for purchase.

Yunho hasn’t seen many dicks in his limited time on Earth other than his own and Mingi’s, once, on accident when they went to a sauna together, but he imagines Hongjoong’s would be considered pretty. It’s proportionate to his height, not too thick, the head a slick red-pink where it leaks against Yunho’s palm. Hongjoong choked on an upstroke so Yunho turned his head to kiss him silent, swallowed the whimper building in Hongjoong’s chest.

Hongjoong broke off to gasp, “Fuck, I’m so close, I’m—" and left five crescent shaped bruises into the meat of Yunho’s thigh. The tepid water washed away the evidence while Hongjoong panted wetly into Yunho’s neck.

Hongjoong had kissed him hard, after, had leaned over to turn off the spray of water rapidly turning cold and backed Yunho up to rest against the opposite side of the stall. Hongjoong grinned wild at Yunho’s flushed face, his own cheeks stained a deep red and eyes pitch dark, and said, “Try not to choke me, okay?” He crouched down to place a kiss at the head of Yunho’s cock before licking a fat stripe from base to tip, immediately had a palm around him to stroke the prominent vein. His fingers barely meet together at the thickest part on a downstroke.

Hongjoong, without preamble, sinks down almost to the root and swallows around him.

“Holy shit,” Yunho pants, grabs at Hongjoong’s shoulders for some kind of handhold—some way to ground himself.  It takes all of his strength not to immediately thrust into the tight wet heat. “Holy fucking shit, hyung, your fucking mouth.”

Hongjoong hums, places a palm flat against Yunho’s hips where the muscles shake in his effort to resist moving. That clever tongue swirls around the tip of Yunho’s cock, dips just slightest into the slit, sucks harshly at the head before dropping down again. Hongjoong sets a steady pace, his lips a tight suction.

Yunho bites into a fist to keep from making any embarrassing noise, it does nothing to stifle the whines pitched high in his throat but it’s something at least. It kind of works up until Hongjoong removes his hand from pressing Yunho’s hips still to gently fondle Yunho’s balls where they’re pulled up tight against his body.

A cracked moan is shocked from Yunho’s throat, slurs out a needy “Hongjoong-hyung” as wave of wave of heat rolls up his spine. Hongjoong pops off to breathe heavily into the cradle of his hips. He doesn’t stop the movement of his hands though and Yunho is so grateful he wants to cry.

“Close?”

“Y-yeah,” Yunho stutters out, gazing down at his boyfriend’s face, his hair mussed from Yunho running his hands through. “You look so good.”

Hongjoong smiles up at him, still giggly even when so debauched. His chin is a mess of spit and precum. “Right back at ‘cha, big guy.” And drops back down to to swallow around the head of Yunho’s cock, pumps his hand fast where his mouth can’t quite reach.

“A-Ah!” Yunho has to grit his teeth against the urge the shove his dick harder into the heat of Hongjoong’s mouth, can almost taste the edge of his orgasm he’s so close. Yunho tries to do the polite thing and warn Hongjoong of his impending release by tapping his shoulders urgently, “Hyung, hyung I-I’m seriously about to cum, please I—"

Hongjoong just sucks harder, pushes a knuckle into the sensitive area behind his balls and Yunho’s vision goes fucking white, orgasm pulsing into Hongjoong’s waiting mouth. Hongjoong moans as he takes it in, swallowing dreamily around the load.

His boyfriend finally pulls away to scrub his mouth clean on a nearby towel, “Good?”

Yunho wipes at the tear tracks on his own cheeks long enough to catch his breath, makes grabby hands at Hongjoong where he’s still kneeling. “So good,” he agrees. “Now come up here and kiss me.”

“I’m going to taste like dick.”

“Does it look like I give a shit?” Yunho pouts. “In case you didn’t notice, I happen to _like_ dick.”

Hongjoong laughs but answers, “Fair,” and stands up to press their mouths together sweetly, snuggles himself into the space underneath Yunho’s chin. It should be illegal for someone to be so cute after sucking cock like a fucking machine. Yunho kisses the bridge of his nose once—twice—before finally giving in the the chill of the room.

“C’mon, let’s get dressed.” Hongjoong makes an agreeing noise, wraps himself in a fluffy minion towel someone had gifted him. “Fingers crossed no one heard that.”

Hongjoong offers a one shouldered shrug. “Eh, they’ve heard worse,” and yawns cutely into his hands. Yunho is pretty sure the sight is giving him indigestion.

“You’re a menace.”

“Takes one to know one,” Hongjoong blows him a kiss and tugs on a set of pajamas. “Put your pants on so we can brush our teeth and go to bed. I want to be gross and cuddle in front of Seonghwa-hyung.”

A _menace_.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seonghwa is understandably upset the next morning having been woken up by the two of them stumbling around like idiots in the dark at three in the morning and forces trash duty on them as payback. Jongho ventures out at one point to mutter, “I liked it better when you didn’t know” at them, throws his fingers in a makeshift cross and backs away to the front door.

“Really, he’s happy for us deep down,” Hongjoong says. Yunho thinks Jongho would be happier with a new pair of noise cancelling headphones and makes a note to buy him a pair the next time they go shopping together.

The rest of the month goes by in much the same fashion. Hongjoong works until the wee hours most nights after group practice, Yunho finally beats his game along with mastering three new step sequences, and the members make fun of them when they’re inevitably caught making out in dark corners between filming schedules. It’s easier than Yunho was expecting their relationship to be considering their career choice.

Of course, that wasn’t to say they didn’t have problems. They can’t tell anyone about this thing they have, except for the other members who already knew about their feelings and didn’t judge them for it. It meant days when they were filming, Yunho had to resist every instinct that told him to grab at Hongjoong’s waist or kiss the top of his head just because he _could_. Hongjoong couldn’t favor him over any other member, not that he would; Hongjoong loved their ragtag group of idiots like family. Sometimes he has to remind himself that Yunho does, in fact, love his hyung even when he’s being a dickhead during their group recordings.

Worst of all, and Yunho feels kind of shitty admitting this even to himself, there’s never enough privacy for the two of them to actually fuck.

The dorm is almost always full. They get away with sneaking a tandem shower here and there, a quick handjob or blowjob when San or Seonghwa are busy doing other things but there’s never enough time for them to be close in the way Yunho craves. Just once he wants to be able to spread Hongjoong out and kiss every blessed inch of him like Hongjoong deserves, take him apart with his fingers or his tongue and watch him lose that last little bit of tension Hongjoong holds in his shoulders.

Yunho makes the mistake of mentioning it to Mingi, who is his _best friend_ , and has to put up with Mingi trying to smother him because he quote, ‘doesn’t want to hear about Hong-hyung’s butthole’. San walks in to them rolling around on the floor pretending to wrestle and yells down the hallway, “Hongjoong-hyungnim!”

“What?” Hongjoong, clearly exasperated already, yells back.

“Yunho and Mingi are in here trying to have sex!” Mingi mimes gagging even as he digs fingers into Yunho’s ribs to make him squeal. Yunho gets his revenge by biting his ear while Mingi tugs at his hair to make Yunho stop.

“Well, damn,” Hongjoong’s voice carries. “Give them some privacy so they can finish!”

San whispers, “Oh my god,” with feeling and decides to add himself to the pile of flailing limbs. Mingi lets out an ‘oof’ at the added weight but doesn’t immediately shove San away. “Why are you guys fighting anyway?”

“Yunho was waxing poetic about hyung’s ass and I had to shut him up before I vomited everywhere.”

“I was not!”

“Were too!”

San rolls away so Mingi and Yunho can have easier access to start smacking at each other like the toddlers they actually are deep down. The slap fight is interrupted by Hongjoong clearing his throat, arms crossed leaning a hip against the doorway, “What’s this about waxing my ass?”

Yunho whines and hides his head under Mingi’s sweater. “That’s not what I said,” he muffles out. He can feel Mingi’s chest vibrate with suppressed laughter and San starts screaming into his neck because he is surrounded by _assholes_.

“I’m sure,” Hongjoong doesn’t sound convinced, Yunho absolutely does not want to look at whatever expression he’s making right now. It could be Dangerous to his Health. “Well, whenever you three decide to finish...whatever this is, we’ve got a company meeting to get ready for.”

San stops screaming long enough to ask, “Is it about the US tour?”

“I think so,” Hongjoong sounds suddenly tired, Yunho peeks his head back out to stare up at him. “We’ll see how our presale numbers are doing, I don’t know if we’re getting concerts canceled anywhere or not.”

“Aw, hyung,” Mingi gets up to wrap his gangly arms around their leader. “It’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” San jumps up to attach himself like a limpet to Hongjoong’s other side. “They don’t call us Monster Rookies for nothing!”

“Alright, alright,” Hongjoong, finally smiling again, pats their arms to get Mingi and San to release their holds. “Go eat or something, I’m sure practice tonight is going to be longer than usual.”

When San and Mingi leave, racing each other to see who can make the fastest cup ramyun, Yunho finally gets his wits together enough to stand and wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, sways them together gently in the open doorway. “Everything will be fine, hyung.”

“I hope so,” Hongjoong rests his head on Yunho’s shoulder. “And for the record, I’m already waxed.”

Yunho chokes, spit immediately going down the wrong pipe. Hongjoong pats his back to help clear Yunho’s airway even as he’s bent double laughing.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yunho rolls another pair of socks while Hongjoong spreads his pile of art goods in a circle to decide what he’s taking on the plane. They’ve got to coordinate space in the singular suitcase they’re sharing for the trip.

“Wooyoung keeps lube in an empty travel size lotion bottle.”

Yunho barely resists the urge to slam his head into the nearest hard surface to black out the horrifying mental images. Hongjoong stops stuffing brushes into a bag to grimace up at where San is relaxing in his top bunk. “San, and I say this knowing you’re just trying to be helpful, but never tell me how you two sneak lube around ever again.”

San shrugs at them and goes back to snuggling Shiber. “Now you know how we feel when we hear you two go at it in the bathroom at ass o’clock in the morning.” Yunho can’t see San from his position on the floor but his voice goes suddenly fond, says, “I think Jongho cried once.”

“I’ve seen his porn,” Hongjoong sniffs. “If anyone should be crying it’s _me_.”

San leans back over the railing, devious smile in place. “Oh yeah? Is it bad?”

“Get your own blackmail material.” Yunho muffles his laughter into his fist while San whines at Hongjoong to reveal his secrets, promises to buy him ludicrous amounts of food if their leader will just give him a teensy-weensy hint. Hongjoong continues to ignore him in favor of stuffing another wad of pencils into his art bag.

When no hints are forthcoming San decides to yell down the open doorway, “Jongho-yah! What are you jacking off to these days?” which is followed by two voices shouting simultaneously “None of your business!” and “I’m trying to film a vlog, shut the fuck up!”

“Oh yeah,” Yunho pats Hongjoong’s shaking back, his hyung busy laughing himself hoarse into a nearby pillow at Jongho and Yeosang screeching over each other. “We’re supposed to be making a travel film this week.”

“Why don’t you film yourselves trying to pack?” San suggests.

“Oh, that’s a good idea,” Hongjoong says, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. “Yunho, go grab the camera from Yeosang when he gets finished.”

“‘Kay,” Yunho hops up, ignoring the whip cracking noises San makes behind his back, and drops a kiss to the crown of Hongjoong’s head on his way out the door. He catches Seonghwa cradling Yeosang’s head to his chest murmuring, “It’s not too late we can still debut as a duo, ‘Sang-ah” and feels justified in pulling his hyung’s cheeks for being a dick, tells him, “8 makes 1 team, suck it up,” before running off with the vlogging camera.

San offers to film at one point and Yunho tries not to vibrate out of his skin when Hongjoong says to the camera, “We have chemistry you guys don’t know about,” with a straight face. San’s eyes go wide for a moment but flashes them a discreet thumbs up for the admission. Yunho desperately hopes his face doesn’t give anything away to the staff member in charge of editing the footage.

Later that night, Hongjoong pulls Yunho into his room while Seonghwa is busy supervising Wooyoung and Jongho cleaning the kitchen. “We need to talk.”

“Ah,” Yunho’s heart stops, feels like someone has dunked him in ice water and left him there to drown. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“What? No!” Hongjoong tugs Yunho down to sit next to him on the bed. “Why would you think that?”

“Sorry, I’m conditioned to think ‘we need to talk’ means ‘we can’t do this anymore’,” Yunho admits, embarrassed, while his pulse gets under control. He grips onto Hongjoong’s hand like a lifeline. “What do we need to talk about?”

Hongjoong eyes him like he wants to say something about that kind of pathetic admission but thinks better of it. “I was going to say,” and here he gets suddenly shy, starts twiddling with the rings on his fingers and glancing around the room, “I was going to _say —_”

“Oh my god, hyung.”

“Shut up, I’m working up to it!”

“Why are you acting shy,” Yunho starts poking into his sides, Hongjoong flails at him to stop.

“I’m not shy, I’m just,” Hongjoong wrinkles his nose, looks up to the ceiling to avoid making eye contact. “I’m trying to figure out a way to say this tactfully without scaring you off.”

“Please,” Yunho rolls his eyes. “If I haven’t run screaming by now, it’s not going to happen.” He puts a hand to each side of his face in obnoxious aegyo, says, “Hongjoong-hyung-ah should tell me his troubles~”

Hongjoong goes crimson down to his neck and flops backwards onto the mattress with his hands covering his face, mumbles something into his palms that Yunho can’t quite decipher. It’s kind of cute but mostly extremely frustrating so Yunho grabs his wrists to move his hands out of the way. “Hyung, seriously, just tell me.”

Hongjoong takes a deep breath and proceeds to absolutely devastate him with, “Since we’re finally rooming together for the tour, I would really appreciate it if you would fuck me.”

Yunho doesn’t really know what his face does in that exact moment but he does know his brain has officially gone offline. There is no part of him that is currently in the present. He tries to say, “Well gee, hyung that would be swell” or “Holy shit I have been dreaming of that for three months now, thank you, yes” which mostly comes out as a slurred “mmnnrgh”.

Hongjoong is still the color of ripe tomato but is starting to look more smug than embarrassed and pushes Yunho down on the mattress to straddle his hips. “Is that a yes or?”

Yunho grips at the wiry cords of Hongjoong’s thighs, tight, like he needs the handhold to keep from floating away. Just the future prospect of being with his boyfriend has his hands shaking, cock already stirring in the confines of his track pants from the weight of the warm body in his lap. He gulps, “Yes, it’s a yes. What, did you think I’d say no?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Hongjoong frowns even as he goes to work unbuttoning Yunho’s outer layer. “Maybe you’re not into topping, maybe you don’t want to go through the trouble, we don’t really talk about these things.”

Yunho grabs Hongjoong’s hands to halt their progress on his shirt. “We don’t talk about it because you immediately go from making out to deepthroating.” Hongjoong gives him a narrow eyed look. “Not that I’m complaining! It’s not like we really have time for anything else anyway.”

“True,” Hongjoong absentmindedly starts swiveling his hips in his lap and Yunho tries very hard to not thrust into the warmth. “But, it’s okay? You’re up for it?”

“Yes, Hongjoong-ah,” Yunho benevolently ignores the slap to his nipple for the informal speech. “I would really, really like to fuck you on tour.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

They stare at each other for what seems like a small eternity until Hongjoong finally says, “I’m going to go lock the door and then I’m going to suck your dick.”

Yunho’s heart skips several beats.

“Thank you.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That first night in Los Angeles they’re both too exhausted and jetlagged to do anything more than eat and then faceplant into bed together. Even this little bit of closeness is nice, their dorm beds back home in Korea barely accommodate one person much less two trying to spoon and not fall off either side of the mattress. Hongjoong mumbles something about the latest piece of music he’s been working on when he wasn’t asleep on the plane and makes the motions like he’s going to leave their warm cocoon to mess around on his laptop. Yunho just throws a leg over his hips so he can’t move.

They’ve got some minor filming schedules to get through the next day. Wooyoung demands they visit a few of the sights they’d visited on their previous training trip first thing followed by appeasing Seonghwa’s need to eat Everything.

The next _night_ , though.

Yunho doesn’t notice until much later, but Hongjoong disappears sometime in the middle of dinner and doesn’t return. Seonghwa and Yeosang run off to parts unknown, probably to window shop down the nearby strip. Wooyoung and San are making noises about going to a convenience store for some late night snacks later, possibly for a vlive event. Yunho grabs Mingi and Jongho and they all troop down together to sneak illicit goods up to their respective rooms without a staff member slapping the unnecessary carbs out of their hands.

Jongho pulls Yunho to walk just the slightest bit behind the group to whisper, “Hey, do you need to go check up on Hongjoong-hyung?”

“Uh, why?”

“Because he never came back from wherever he went earlier?” Jongho purses his lips. “Way to be a shitty boyfriend.”

Yunho pinches Jongho’s cheeks and coos. “Aw, are you worried about your hyung? That’s so cute.”

Jongho blows a raspberry into his face. “Leave me alone. Are you seriously not worried?”

“No,” Yunho answers, wiping spit off his cheeks. “He’s his own person, hyung can do whatever he wants without me needing to know his every move. He probably just wanted to go work on music or take a nap knowing him.”

In front of them, San has decided Mingi is his new mode of transportation and is laughing like a psychopath clinging to his back. Wooyoung is trying to stifle his high pitched laughter with his shirt but mainly just looks like he’s slowly suffocating himself on the side of the street. Several passersby are giving them strange looks and a wide berth, Yunho is debating walking away and pretending he doesn’t know any of these people.

“Wow, you guys are actually serious.”

Yunho glances back at Jongho. “Were we not supposed to be?”  
  
Their maknae ducks his head, shamed. “No, I just thought,” he blows out a harsh breath. “I don’t know. We’re idols, I thought you’d just fuck around for a while and give up but you’re...”

“Well, I mean, I can’t predict the future,” Yunho scrubs a hand through Jongho’s hair just to be a dick. “But I’m pretty sure we’re in it to win it, you know? I _really_ like Hongjoong.”

Jongho is silent for a long time before he finally, sounding a little choked up, says, “I’m telling hyung you’re talking about him informally.”

“Yah!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yunho gets back to the hotel room to find Hongjoong, clad in an oversized shirt and a pair of the tightest underwear Yunho has ever seen in his life, sitting in the middle of the bed they slept in the night before with headphones on staring at his laptop. He leans over to type something out and Yunho’s heart immediately drops somewhere into the vicinity of his ass as the shirt gapes low enough to reveal a sharp collarbone. Even his mouth starts to water, Jesus tapdancing Christ.

“I’m back.”

Hongjoong finally takes notice of him and smiles, bright. “Yunho! I heard San and Mingi are embarrassments and we’re disowning them.”

Yunho makes his way over to join Hongjoong on the bed. “Don’t forget Wooyoung.”

“Never.” His hyung closes his laptop. He looks slightly flushed like he’s just fresh from a hot shower or sat in a sauna too long. “How do you feel about pulling an all nighter?”

Oh god. “Depends. What are we going to be doing all night?”

Hongjoong smirks, shifts up to his knees to kneel over Yunho’s legs, “Well, we could do a vlive,” his fingers creep slowly to the edge of Yunho’s pullover. “We could get everyone in here and play stupid games until we fall asleep.” Yunho gulps, reaches for Hongjoong’s waist to help steady him. “Or, and this is my preference, we can lock the door and you can fuck my brains out.”

Like Pavlov’s dogs, the mere mention of intimacy has Yunho already getting hard and they haven’t even done any heavy petting. “I could...be persuaded into that last option.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm,” Yunho stares at Hongjoong’s teeth biting into his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling too wide. “Am I allowed to make a request?”

His boyfriend kneads at Yunho’s nape. “Anything, baby.”

Biting back a whine at the term of endearment, Yunho gathers every ounce of bravery he possesses, looks Hongjoong in the eyes, and says, “I really want to eat you out. Can I?”

His hyung’s mouth gapes, flush turning darker, Yunho can even see the goosebumps pebble up along Hongjoong’s arms and feels a little proud of himself for having that effect. “You want to…”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“ _Yes_.”

Yunho wraps his arms tighter around Hongjoong to bring him in close enough to bite gently on the collarbone that’s been taunting him since he’d made it back to the room. “Since before we started dating,” Hongjoong whimpers at that, a low sound in the back of his throat. “I am not above begging.”

He can feel it when Hongjoong swallows, hard. “You don’t have to beg. We can...you can do that.” Yunho runs his hands up the back of Hongjoong’s thighs, the thin hair there tickling his palms. “I’ve already, mmmh,” He breaks off when Yunho scrapes his teeth against the curve of Hongjoong’s adam’s apple. “I prepped while you were gone, so.”

“Fuck,” Yunho whispers into the skin of his neck. “That’s so hot.”

Hongjoong hums and finally takes hold of the edge of Yunho’s pullover to help remove it, shoves at the shirt underneath so he can get his hands on warm skin as Yunho pulls aside the edge of his underwear and lets it snap back into place, still mouthing down Hongjoong’s neck. His hyung makes a noise then, just a small “ah” that sets Yunho’s blood to boiling, and he has to get his mouth there to swallow the sounds.

Hongjoong opens, willing, to tangle their tongues together, drags the short stub of his nails down Yunho’s chest to the waistband of his tented sweatpants. Yunho breaks away to gasp as Hongjoong wraps a hand around him through the layers of cotton, strokes him once. “God, you’re so fucking big,” Hongjoong pants wetly into the space between their mouths. “I can’t wait to have you in me.”

Yunho snorts. “Shut the fuck up and take your pants off.”

They sit there giggling into each other’s neck before Hongjoong gives him another tender kiss, just barely sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, and then throws himself to lie down on his back. “Take them off for me if you’re so impatient.”

“Fine,” Yunho pushes the oversized shirt up so he can get better access to the edge of the really unnecessarily tight underwear. “Why did you even buy these anyway? They make my balls hurt looking at them.”

Hongjoong kicks a foot into his sternum, pouting. “They make my butt look good.”

Yunho catches the limb and tickles his fingers up the arch just to hear his boyfriend snort ugly laughter into a pillow. “Your butt always looks good.” And in saying so Yunho drags the offending piece of clothing down Hongjoong’s thin legs, his cock making a soft sound as it bounces against the skin of his pelvis. “ _You_ always look so good.” Yunho runs a fingertip down the shaft just to tease him, pushes a thumb into the smooth soft skin beneath his balls.

Hongjoong is staring at the ceiling, glassy eyed and breathing just the slightest bit heavier than he was before. “Could say the same about you.” Yunho drops down to kiss the head, circles it with his tongue and strokes a hand down the length—just once, Hongjoong chokes. “ _Please_ , jagiyah.”

“Okay,” Yunho pulls off to kiss the skin just below Hongjoong’s navel. “Turn over for me.”

It takes him a minute to comply, they have to wrestle the shirt out of the way first until Hongjoong is completely bare—pink all the way to his nipples and glowing with sweat. He’s the most beautiful boy Yunho has ever seen and it kind of makes him want to cry, chest full to bursting with love for this person. The thought that they have _this_ , that they managed to find each other working in an industry that wasn’t kind or accepting in most aspects, has Yunho feeling like he’s the luckiest sonofabitch in the world.

“Do we even have...stuff here?”

“Stuff?” Hongjoong glances over a shoulder at him. “Oh, right. Clear bag, left side of the suitcase.” He buries his face back into a pillow and mutters. “Sorry, I should have had it out already.”

“Eh,” Yunho leans over to kiss the dip of his spine and feels Hongjoong tense. “We lose a minute for me to dig them out, big whoop.”

The bag is a toiletry carrier with contents wrapped discreetly in white parchment paper Yunho assumes his hyung pilfered from their kitchen. A small box of condoms and, here Yunho starts cackling, an emptied out travel size lotion bottle full to the brim with, presumably, latex friendly lube. “I can’t believe you took a page from Wooyoung’s book, hyung.”

Hongjoong makes a low noise. “Don’t ever talk about Wooyoung before you fuck me again.”

“Yes, sir.” Yunho stumbles his way back to the bed trying to get all of his clothes off at once, drops his prizes next to Hongjoong’s hip and leans over to kiss him, hard, trails kisses down his neck; sucks marks into the knobs of Hongjoong’s spine. Hongjoong whines high pitched when Yunho gets a hand on either side of his cheeks and pulls them apart to blow gently on the furl of him.

“Last chance to back out, you still in?” Yunho asks.

“I’m so in, please god get on with it before I _die_.”

“Dramatic,” Yunho answers before licking a stripe from Hongjoong’s balls up to the pinched pink of his hole. He tastes like warm skin and heat, soft in ways Yunho wasn’t expecting even as Hongjoong tenses and curses. Yunho stays there, nose buried just above the crack of his ass and tongue working in tight circles to get Hongjoong to loosen up until he can work the tip of his tongue passed the opening—just barely—before backing off to suck harsh at the rim.

There are things you learn about a person during sex you wouldn’t otherwise be privy to—like how Hongjoong releases the sweetest noise if Yunho teases the head of his cock and fucks his tongue in hard stabs at his hole or the low, guttural groan that leaks out when Yunho rubs a lubed finger around the edge of him, just a tease of pleasure.

“Yunho, please, please,” Hongjoong slurs, needy, “Want your fingers.”

“Yeah?” Yunho places just the slick tip of his forefinger into him, doesn’t move, but the dull pressure isn’t enough apparently and Hongjoong shifts back to try and get him deeper. Yunho tsks, “Impatient.”

“I have waited literal _years_ for this,” Hongjoong gasps, still shifting back and forward, subtly fucking himself on Yunho’s unmoving finger. “I’m through being patient.”

His heart stops for several beats before kicking back up, hummingbird quick, and he has to ask, “Years?”

Hongjoong whispers a stilted curse into the pillow before he lifts his head to say, “I met you three years ago.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Hongjoong flops his head back down to hide his face. “Sorry.”

Yunho ignores the whimper his boyfriend releases when he removes his hand to crawl back up and grasp tenderly at Hongjoong’s face. “Hyung.” And brings their mouths together, sweet. Fuck, Yunho really is going to _cry_.

“Please,” Hongjoong whispers into his mouth, “Please can we fuck and have the heartfelt one on one after? I really,” his mouth gapes as he shifts his hips against the sheets. “I really need to cum, like, yesterday.”

“Okay, but after this we need to talk.” Yunho grabs the lube to warm another dollop between his fingers. “If you pass out, I will never forgive you.”

The sound of Hongjoong swallowing echoes in the stillness of the room. “Promise I won’t, I—ah!”

Yunho doesn’t give him time to recover, just places his mouth back over his hole and flicks his tongue alongside a lubed digit probing for his prostate. He knows he finds it when Hongjoong tenses, hard, hole spasming around his tongue and lets out a long moan.

“Yunho-yah, I’m—that’s really—” Hongjoong gasps. “I’m so, so close, you’re so good,” and shoves harder against his face.

“Not yet.” Yunho backs off enough to slap one of his ass cheeks until his hyung rolls over so Yunho can watch Hongjoong’s mouth hang open at the addition of another finger—and another—until Yunho is four deep and fucking Hongjoong so hard with his hand the bed is starting to rattle. His boyfriend slaps at Yunho’s wrist until he pulls away, reaches by his hip to grab one of the condom packets and throws it into Yunho’s face.

“Put that on and get on your back,” Hongjoong tells him, eyes dark as pitch and chest heaving. “I want to ride you.”

Well, who is Yunho to say no to that? It takes him a few seconds to get the condom rolled down with his nerveless fingers and shaking hands, the stimulation from that alone almost sending him to the edge thanks to the fact he’s so keyed up just from listening to the sounds Hongjoong makes. When he finally manages to get it place, Hongjoong pushes him on his back and, without warning, tucks Yunho’s cock just right into his hole with a satisfied groan.

“You’re so—I’m so full,” Hongjoong moans out and it takes all of Yunho’s remaining willpower not to cum immediately from the tight heat surrounding his dick. He grabs onto his hyung’s waist, notes how if he really tried he could touch the tips of the fingers on each hand together because Hongjoong was so slim.

Hongjoong shifts up just slightly before slamming back down with a wet sounding slap. “Fu-uck, jesus, don’t move,” Yunho clutches at him. “I’m going to cum in like, ten seconds.”

Hongjoong’s hands are slick with sweat where they scratch at Yunho’s chest. “Me too, it’s fine, we can be premature ejaculators together.” Yunho shifts his hips up to fuck into Hongjoong’s heat. “Oh _god_.”

“My sentiments,” Yunho gives another short, sharp thrust, “exactly. Please tell me you’re close.”

Hongjoong nods frantically, face blotchy and teeth worrying at his bottom lip. “‘M really, _really_ almost there.” Hongjoong shifts up and Yunho meets the cradle of his hips on the downstroke, his cock drips a wet trail down to Yunho’s stomach. “Please touch me.”

It only takes a few more strokes for Hongjoong to cry out, cum shooting into Yunho’s waiting palm. He leans down to kiss Yunho’s mouth and whispers, “Come on, now you, I can take it,” and whimpers into his neck as Yunho thrusts once—twice—before cumming in long bursts into the condom.

They lie there spent for several minutes just to get their breathing back in order until Yunho can pull away, Hongjoong wincing at the tug at his abused hole. He throws the condom off to the side to deal with later and runs his hands along Hongjoong’s back where he’s still slumped on top of him.

The moment is ruined when Hongjoong starts laughing.

“What? What’s so funny?”

Hongjoong only laughs harder and chokes out, “I can’t believe we came that fast. What are we, forty?”

The laughter is infectious and Yunho is helpless but to join in, “We’re barely in our twenties!”

“I know!” Hongjoong howls and rolls off to the side to snicker into the blankets. “What the fuck!” Yunho rolls with him, partly to get away from the wet spot and partly so he can work his arms around Hongjoong’s middle for post coital cuddles.

“We’ll last longer next time.”

“Will we though?” Hongjoong finally manages to get himself under control. “Not that I am complaining, because I’m not. Obviously.”

“You know, it doesn’t have to be a long time as long as we have a good time,” Yunho supposes. “You gonna explain that years comment now?”

Hongjoong hides his face in Yunho’s chest. “Do I have to?”

“I feel like now would be the time, yeah.”

“Fine,” Hongjoong sits up to look off into the hotel room interior and pouts. “I liked you when I met you. You came in a package deal with Mingi so I just assumed,” he trails off. Yunho scratches a hand down his back to get him to keep going. “Anyway. And then I realized pretty quick that I’m an idiot and in love with another idiot in an industry I can’t be an idiot _in_ , so. Ta-da!” Hongjoong ends his spiel with kind of overly flamboyant jazz hands.

‘In love with’ plays over and over like a broken record in Yunho’s mind. “You love me?”

Hongjoong snaps his mouth shut, paling. “Is that the only part that you heard?”

“It’s the only part that matters to me.” Yunho feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes, affection welling sudden and bright and all encompassing in his chest. “I love you too, you know.”

“Oh.”

“Hyung,” Yunho is definitely crying now, Hongjoong coos and wipes at his face. “I’m not saying this because of the sex. I really, really, love you.”

Hongjoong has an expression on his face like he’s suddenly overwhelmed and unable to do anything about it, chin wobbling and face turning splotchy pink. “Well—"

Yunho just kisses him and kisses him until their jaws ache, holds his face in his hands like the piece of priceless treasure that he is. Whatever their future holds, both as an idol group and as a couple, Yunho hopes they never lose this. Just this, the two of them stupid and reckless and in love. Hongjoong smiles, radiant and happy, when they separate.

“By the way, I told you I wax.”

“Stop trying to ruin the atmosphere.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \---the next morning---
> 
> Seonghwa corners Hongjoong at the continental breakfast bar visibly angry with dark circles under his eyes. "We were fucking RIGHT NEXT DOOR!"
> 
> "So were we," Hongjoong grins. "You're welcome."


End file.
